Bamboozling the Tactician
by Airstrike
Summary: Sideswipe and Sunstreaker always wondered what it took to shut Prowl down, and now they appear to have found it... r&rs welcomed!


After a while, I'm back! And for once this isn't something on my OCs! Actually I wrote it a while ago... its been sitting on my Deviantart so I thought I'd throw it up here for good measures. You never know, I might even get a review or two this time which isn't critisising my grammer and the fact I use OCs!

Yeah... anyway, heres a little something on the twins making mischeif. Lawl XD enjoy and don't be scared to leave feedback! I don't bite! Well, a few of my others might, but I'll hold them off X3

Transformers are copyright to their respected owners like normal. Oh and if you don't know what Bamboozled means, look it up XD I just heard Russel Howard say it which is where this fic came from. Consider yourself bamboozled! XD

* * *

"Hey Prowl!"

The SICs doorwings twitched upon hearing his name. Sighing, Prowl lowered his datapad, his chevroned helm turning, blue optics meeting the same coloured ones of the two mechs standing in front of his desk. Faceplates blank, the Datsun looked at the red and yellow frames.

"What did you two do this time…"

"Nothing! And if we've been accused of something it was Sunnys idea!"

"Hey! I am NOT a part of your pranks!"

"Sure your not! Well… not all of them anyway"

"Will you two just get on with why you're here?"

"Oh! Right" The red mech known as Sideswipe smiled, nudging his brother a little and perking his own interest.

"We have a few questions we found on the net which we want answers for, and seeing as you're the braniac here we thought you'd know!"

Sitting up slightly, Prowl fully lowered his datapad, letting it rest on his desk as he lent forward slightly. It wasn't everyday the twins would come to him with a question, they'd usually appear in his office if Prime had sent them for some punishment because of a prank or joke they'd been caught in the act doing.

"Go ahead…"

"What colour does a smurf go if you strangle it?"

The Datsun blinked. Sunstreaker stepped forward, a small glint of mischief radiating from his ocean blue optics.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah! And what's the opposite of opposite?"

"Why do humans nail the lid of a coffin down when its gonna be buried six feet underground?"

"Why is it called lipstick if you can still move your lips?"

"Why doesn't glue stick to the inside of its bottle?"

Prowl twitched as his logic circuits tried to answer the rally of questions as the Lamborghinis continued to say them. The two grinned at each other, stopping for a moment, before continuing the series of unanswerable questions.

"Why is the word dictionary in the dictionary?"

"Why do humans need a driver's license to buy their alcohol if they can't drink and drive?"

"What happens if you get scared half to death twice?"

The twins watched as the SIC sitting behind the desk in front of them twitched and mumbled, doorwings rising and shaking before falling limp and shivering. They looked at each other, Sideswipe jumping back a step as a spark jumped from the Datsuns' chevron, before a small trail of smoke followed after it with more sparks. They blinked, the yellow lambo grinning.

"If you're driving at the speed of light, what happens when you turn your lights on?"

Prowl suddenly went rigid, optics wide, their blue lights flashing. The younger two watched on as his doorwings stood on end, before falling limp as he offlined, falling helm first onto the desk in front of him. The two winced as he collided with it, a loud clang indicating the connection, smoke fizzing out of the back of his helm, the occasional spark joining it. He didn't move, not even a twitch.

Sideswipe blinked, cocking his black help to the side slightly as he stared at the offline officer in front of him. For the first time, he was speechless, as was his yellow twin. They both looked at each other, blinking at the same time, before both of their mouthplates curved into a grin, the brothers' helms turning to look at the offline tactician.

"Consider yourself bamboozled!"


End file.
